The present invention relates to water level controls and especially to water controls for swimming pools, and the like.
In the past, it has been common to fill swimming pools, fish ponds, and the like and to thereafter add water from a garden hose whenever the water level has dropped a noticeable distance. Pools, on the other hand, have been provided automated clorinators and circulating filters, as well as automatic cleaning systems to maintain the pool in condition for long periods of time without owner maintenance. This is especially desirable in conditions where an absentee owner may be renting property or may be away for long periods of time. It also becomes desirable to have a system for automatically maintaining the level of water in a swimming pool, and there have been a wide variety of patents and systems teaching ways to maintain this water level on a continuous basis. Frequently, these prior Systems have used float control valves commonly used in bathrooms for controlling the flow of water into the swimming pool. Such systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,125 for a Water Level Control for Swimming Pools; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,206 for an Automatic Water Level Keeper for Swimming Pools; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,402 for a Remotely Located Apparatus for Maintaining the Water Level within a Swimming Pool. Float control valves for maintaining the water level in swimming pools can also be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,015 for a Water Level Control for Swimming Pools; U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,260 for a Liquid Control; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,925 for an Apparatus to Control the Water Level in a Swimming Pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,052 shows an Apparatus for Maintaining a Predetermined Liquid Level as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,628 for an Automatic Refill System for Swimming Pools, which system is formed into the pool wall. More recently electronic controls have been used, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,238 for a Swimming Pool Water Level Control Apparatus, which electronically controls the level of the water.
These prior systems tend to be unduly complex or expensive and the larger float systems can be unsightly when attached to the swimming pool. The present invention, on the other hand., provides a greatly simplified swimming pool water level control apparatus without the use of electronics and which can be easily attached to existing pools for maintaining the water level in the pools. The system can also provide drinking water for a swimmer in the pool, if the swimmer becomes thirsty.